The Flu!
by tmntyyh
Summary: What happens when two turles get sick and the other two have to take care of them? Simple, chaos. Rated for language and it's rated kinda high. Donnies POV.
1. Nightmares

I don't own TMNT. I wish I did though.

It all started yesterday, on a cold December morning. Casey brought us to his great grandfather's old ranch. Which was cool because it had over ten acres of land and it was still standing. April drove us because she wanted to go on her well-earned vacation.

Though it began somewhat rocky. Casey rammed down the door at three in the morning, instead of ringing our newly installed doorbell. April was glaring and scolding Casey. He didn't listen as he rummaged through our lair. For what, no idea. He stopped when he woke up everyone who was sleeping, whether they were in sewers or above.

I woke up when I heard April yelling at Casey when they were near my door. "What are you guys doing here at……three o' three in the morning?" I asked still half asleep.

"Sorry Don," April and Casey said at the same time.

"Well, make yourselves at home, I'm going to wake up everyone else." I said, "starting with the easiest to wake up…Master Splinter." I walked to Master Splinter's door and knocked lightly.

"You may enter Donetello," Master Splinter said. Personally, I would love to know how Master Splinter always knows who is at his door. I opened his door and walked inside. "You have come to tell me about our visitors I presume?" I nodded. "Well I already know about their presence, why don't you wake up your brother. They can help you with Mister Jones."

I bowed and went to wake up Leo; he was the easiest to wake. I opened his door quietly, trying not to wake him up, and he was already wake and practicing his katas. I snuck up behind him. "Hi!" I yelled, sure it was dangerous, and I don't recommend it when it comes to Leo, but it was fun.

Leo spun around and would have taken my head off, had I not of ducked. "Damn, Donnie!" Leo said as he saw that it was me he was about to decapitate. "What the hell were you thinking?" I grinned widely.

"You're back to reality," I said as I started to laugh, and soon Leo joined me.

"I'm guessing that Master Splinter told you to wake everyone up?" Leo asked already knowing the answer. I nodded. "Well, lets go wake up Mike. Raph we'll save for last, or just let him sleep." We left Leo's room and headed for Mikey's.

When we walked through the door, trash was as far as the eye can see. Well not really, just to the walls…and some parts went to the ceiling. Leo and I walked quietly over the garbage and pizza boxes. Leo taped Mikey on the shoulder. Mikey snored instead of waking up.

"Mike," Leo said as he tapped Mikey harder. Mikey snorted and went back to snoring, only louder. Leo rolled his eyes and pulled Mikey off of his bed.

"Huh…did I fall off?" Mikey said slurring his words as he slowly woke up.

"Now that you are awake, let's go wake up Raph," I said as Leo and I pulled Mikey to his feet. When I mentioned waking up Raph, Mikey's eyes grew wide and fearful. I can't blame him though. Last time we tried to wake Raph up, he was having a nightmare, he managed to pick up his Sai and throw them. He got Mikey in the right arm, and me in the left.

We got light scars, but Mikey never wanted to be in the same room when Raph was having a nightmare. Raph didn't even remember the incident, he was sleeping after all. "Umm, can I wait outside while ya guys find out if he's…well ya know," Mikey asked.

"Sure Mikey," I said as we led him out of his junkyard of a room. I still wonder how he can live there. I saw that April was watching the television while Casey was trying to put up the door. We stopped right outside Raph's door. Leo tried to open it but we soon found out that it was locked.

"Fuck," Leo said as he examined the lock. "You installed a tough lock Donnie."

"Thanks, I think," I said as I saw Leo pull out one of his Katana. "Leo what are you," I started to say before he cut the door handle.

"Raph's gonna kill ya when he sees this," Mikey said as he picked up the door handle. Leo shrugged as he shoved the door open. It took us a while to find Raph, but when we did we were shocked.

Raph was having one of his bad nightmare's that he won't even tell master Splinter about. He was thrashing hard one second, then completely still the next. For a while I thought that he wasn't breathing.

"We have to wake him up, let's find the lights," Leo said as we looked for a light switch. I knew that I installed one, so where is it…found it! But one of Raph's Sai was through it.

"Got the lights but the wiring is damaged from Raph's Sai," I said as I pulled out the Sai.

"Is he fine?" Mikey asked as he peaked his head in the doorway.

"For right now Mike," Leo said. Mikey entered cautiously. "So we have one off his Sai, now where could the other be?"

"Up there," Mikey said in a scared voice. We looked up and saw that Raph's other Sai was though the ceiling. Glass from the light bulb that was there littered the floor underneath.

"Mikey, I think it's safe. Even if Raph was to go into a nightmare, he has nothing to throw," Leo said. Mikey looked slightly calmer, well until Raph did go back to a nightmare. Then Mikey screamed and hid behind me.

Master Splinter, Casey and April all ran in when they heard Mikey screaming. "What's goin' on? Hey can someone flip the light?" Casey said as he searched for us. His eyes just haven't adjusted yet.

"Raph's havin' a nightmare an' no," Mikey said as he looked at Casey.

"So what, and what do ya mean 'bout 'no'?" Casey asked.

"We will fill you in later Mister Jones," Master Splinter said. "I believe that it is safe to presume that Raphael is still sleeping?" We nodded knowing that Master Splinter saw us just fine in the dark. "Very well, I want all of you to leave for right now. I will wake Raphael."

We nodded and left the room. "What did you guys mean back there?" April asked with curiosity shining in her eyes. Same for Casey.

"You get to tell this one Mike," Leo said as he sat down. Mikey was stunned.

"Why me?" Mikey asked.

"Because you were the one to scream, so you get to be the one to speak," Leo said as he flipped through the cannels on the television.

"Fine," Mikey said as he stuck out his tongue to Leo's shell. He told the story to Casey and April, who finally knew the whole story.

"Why does Raphie have nightmares?" Casey asked. We all shrugged.

"He won't tell us," Mikey said as he sat down next to Leo. We heard a scream from Raph's room. And we knew that it wasn't Master Splinter who was doing the screaming.

Review to find out more.


	2. Glass

Thanks for the review Pacphys, Leo did that because Mikey's a very heavy sleeper and I mean heavy. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I got the TMNT game and almost beat it, damn you Shreadder!

"God dammed!" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs. We all ran to the door and saw that Raph's foot was bleeding. "Who the fuck put glass on my fuckin' floor, why are my lights off, and where the fuck are my Sai?" Raph yelled as Master splinter tried to get him to let him see where the glass was.

"Well," Mike said as he and April tried to aid Master Splinter. "One of ya Sais are in tha light switch, the other in the roof, and glass is on ya floor 'cause ya Sai went through the light bulb." When Raph heard this he stopped momentarily. This gave them enough time to lift up Raph's foot…unfortunately; Raph lost his balance and fell face first on the floor.

"I giv' ya a two for tha landin'," Casey said as he laughed. Leo decided that it was his turn to help Master Splinter and the others with Raph. Leo and Mikey held Raph down, while Master Splinter and April tried to find the glass through the blood.

"I'll giv' ya a two Case…two fist in ya face," Raph said as he squirmed underneath Leo and Mikey. "Hey, ya mind watchin' it back there?" Raph said as Master Splinter hit one of his claws on the glass.

"Sorry," Master Splinter and April said at almost the same time.

"Found it, Donatello, would you go and get a damp cloth from the kitchen please?" Master Splinter asked me as he tried finding a simple way to pull it out; well I think that is what he was doing.

"Sure," I said as I ran to the kitchen. When I got there, there were absolutely no cloths to be seen. I searched for a while, I looked everywhere in the kitchen and there were no cloths. I turned around to go back to tell Master Splinter when he called me.

I ran over there to see that Master Splinter had a damp cloth in his hands, well paws, no that's not right, maybe they are clawed fingers. "How did you get that Sensei?" I asked as April cleaned off Raph's foot. "There were none in the kitchen."

"It seems that Michelangelo took the last one and didn't put it back. I sent him to fetch it," Master Splinter said as he grabbed a hold of the glass in Raph's foot. Mike spoke up.

"Hey Raph, ya can bite on my one of my Nun chucks if ya want," Mike joked.

"Can it Mikey, or I'm gonna shove them up ya ass," Raph growled.

"Eek!" Mike squealed as he gulped loudly. Casey laughed and fell to the floor laughing.

"Laugh as much as ya want Case, 'cause when they let me go I'm goin' after ya and Mikey," Raph growled loudly, so Casey can hear him.

"Like I'm 'fraid of ya green dome," Case said as he laughed even harder.

"Hold on Raph, Master Splinter is going to pull out the glass," April said. Leo and Mike held on to Raph even harder than earlier. I looked away, between you and me, I'm a bit, how to put this, squeamish when it comes to any of my brother's blood. Luckily for me, it was over in a few seconds.

"Mister Jones, you can occupy yourself by getting bandages for Raph's foot," Master Splinter said forcing Casey out with his words. What he really meant was get out of here for a while, I know this for I have heard that tone in Master Splinter's voice when he wants Mike or Raph to leave the lair for a while.

"Yup," Casey said as he left. It took him a few minutes to get the bandage wraps.

"Thank you, Mister Jones," Master Splinter said as he took the bandages and gave them to April. I turned back around when Leo told me that the bleeding stopped. They have known about my feeling of their blood on the outside of their bodies of years, I think that Mike is the same for Leo later told me that Mike had his eyes closed.

April wrapped Raph's foot as Master Splinter held it steady. When they were done and let Raph up, Mike ran for the hills. So Raph had tackled Casey out of his room and into the living room. We all ran out there because Raph wasn't fully healed yet. They were calling each other names as they punched each other.

"Your wound will be sore of a few days Raph so be careful!" April yelled. They didn't hear her. Case rolled on the top of Raph, and vice versa. They did this while Leo and April tried to break them up. Master Splinter knew better, he knew that they were not going to stop for a while.

Mike came back out when he heard April yelling for them to stop before one of them gets hurt. Casey rolled Raph over and Raph's bad foot hit the edge of the coffee table hard, and I mean _really_ hard. "AHH!!!" Raph yelled.

"Oh shit!" Casey yelled as he got off of Raph. "Dude, I'm so sorry." Raph had his eyes closed, had his hands clenched, and gritted his teeth while Casey tried to help Raph up. We all ran over to them, only to see that Casey had helped Raph up and that Raph was in pain.

"See, I warned you two that this will happen," April said as she put here hands on her hips. "Next time will you two listen to me?"

"Nope," Raph and Casey said at the same time. Raph had finally opened his eyes but was probably still in pain. April sighed as she slapped Casey in the back of his head.

"Ow, why the fuck did ya only hit me?" Casey asked as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, Raph had managed to stand up a bit, so Casey only had to use one hand.

"Do you actually think that I would hit Raph when he's injured and can barely stand?" April asked in a voice a mother would have when she scold her children for trying to eat dessert before dinner.

"Umm…is tha' a trick question?" Casey asked dumbly. April slapped her forehead.

"I give up on you," April said as she sat down on the couch. Leo's face lit up, I think that he remembered something.

"Hey Case, why did you come here in the first place?" Leo asked as Casey and Mikey helped Raph sit down on the sofa. Casey's face lit up also, only his was like he had a plan, and boy did he.

"Oh yeah!" Casey said as everyone sat down on couch, sofa, a chair, or the floor. "I have come to tell ya tha' I got a vacation along with Ape, and we're gonna go to my great granpa's ranch. And ya all can come along!" I was shocked along with every other mutant in the room.

"Really?" Mikey asked. "We get ta go ta a ranch cover in snow an' hang out?"

"Fuck ya," Casey said as everyone became exited.

"Guess how long we get to stay there for?" April said, trying to make us guess.

"Please be more than a week," Mike prayed, to who…your guess is as good as mine.

"We get to stay for…"

Review to find out.


	3. Snowball Fight

Here you go!

"…A whole month!" Casey yelled. Now Mike's face was beaming with excitement.

"Seriously?" Leo asked as he and everyone else, including Master Splinter and myself, grew with anticipation for the trip. Casey nodded, as did April.

"Well, how much time do we have to get ready for this vacation?" Master Splinter asked. Casey and April seemed to not have thought of the timeframe. Which is fine because I forgot as soon as I heard the word 'vacation'.

"I say…'bout a few minutes," Casey said as he looked at his watch. After we heard how much time we had to get ready, we all ran to our rooms and…well, we packed.

After a few minutes, our training comes in handy, don't you think, we were fully clothed in jeans and sweater, we went in April's van and headed off in the directions Casey was giving out. At first we were going to take the Battle Shell, but April said that her van would be less suspicious. The ride was, how to put this in nonabrasive terms, oh, annoying.

Mike was singing 99 Boxes of Pizza on the Table, April was singing along to the radio, Casey and Raph were talking of fighting, Master Splinter and Leo were discussing training and meditation, while I was trying to enjoy the snowy scenery.

After many hours of driving, we finally reached the place. I looked around and saw that it was mostly standing. Parts of the walls had collapsed along with the roof, and it was partially burned, but it was amazing.

"Did I tell ya, or did I tell ya," Casey said as he saw the amazed faces of the group. Hey we live in the sewers, this is paradise compared to what we are used to.

"You did a good job, Mister Jones," Master Splinter said as he and Leo went inside. I decided to go sight seeing, Mike wanted to cook diner with April, and Casey and Raph were going to wrestle in the freshly fallen snow. It was thick, so we had nothing to worry about.

The forest was untouched by society. It was beautiful, the lake was frozen and covered in a thick blanket of snow, and the trees were glistening and sparkling with snow. It looked like a little child's fantasy. I took the snow off of a fallen tree and sat down. I looked all around the area for a few hours. Guessing from the position of the sun, I was there for three hours, and it was now six o' clock.

I will go back there after dinner…if allowed by Master Splinter that is. I returned there a few minutes before dinner was served. Mike and April had made a beef stew, with vegetables, bread, butter, and apple pie for dessert. After dinner I decided that I would take a nap, but before I could get inside I heard Mike call. "Hey Raph, wanna have a snowball fight?" I turned around. /_I think that I should watch this first. After all, Raph's foot is almost partially healed now._/ Raph grinned evilly, I knew that he was planning something, you could see it in his eyes.

"Sure, Mikey," Raph said, still grinning. "We can have on in the forest, tha' is if ya ain't scared." Mike smiled.

"I'm not scared, I'll see ya there in a few," Mike said, while Casey kept saying that they needed witnesses just in case. Everyone decided to go, Master Splinter especially. After a few minutes, Mike and Raph were not wearing their snow clothes. They still had their headbands on though. They started it off by making a few snowballs and jumping into different trees.

It was easy too follow them, seeing how I trained with both of them. At first they were just throwing snowballs, you notice how I said at first, well, underline it. Raph started to add ice chunks from icicles that were in the trees. When Mike was hit with one of them, hey, we are only ninjas, he found out what was in them and added ice.

A few times the ice/snowballs drew blood when their target was hit. April started to wonder why, the rest off us already knew why, until she saw one of the snowballs, with ice in it, stuck to a tree.

"Are you two crazy?" April yelled to the trees. The only answer she got was form Mike.

"Bingo! You win the prize, and you win…well nothin'," Mike called back to April. April started to get a little red in her face.

"Just you wait till you get down here!" April yelled. After a while, the snowball fight started to turn into a real fight. Sort of like the ones we have a home between Leo and Raph, but that's another story. Anyway, they started to use their fists while trying to dodge. I'm guessing that they were becoming tired because their moves were growing more and more sluggish.

"Should we stop them now Master Splinter?" Leo asked again. This is the third time in the past five minutes he has asked this question. The only thing was that Master Splinter didn't answer.

"Nah, they'll stop…eventually, plus why would ya want ta stop a brawl between relatives?" Casey said and partially asked. Master Splinter, April, Leo, and myself all lifted an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothin' Case," Leo said as we all turned our attention back to the fight. So far Raph was winning. Well, until Mike pulled out an ace out of his sleeve, or should I say a Nun chuck out of a tree hole. Mike hit Raph in the back of the head hard. Raph, having his back turned to Mike, couldn't see the oncoming attack and was hit. He fell out of the tree and hit the snow with a thud. We ran over as fast as we could. Mike jumped out with a shocked look on his face.

"I thought tha' he would turn around an' block with his Sai," Mike said as Master Splinter and Leo flipped Raph on his shell. Raph was fully unconscious, with a large black and blue bruise forming on the back of his scalp. "Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"Well, Raph will be unconscious for a long time," Leo said.

"Uh," Raph moaned as he came back to reality. "What the fuck happened?" Mike looked at the rest of us for an answer.

"Ask Mikey," Casey said as he pushed Mike forward a bit. Mike started to sweat and rub the back of his neck from being nervous. Raph started to get up, with the help of Casey and Master Splinter, but he lost his balance, probably from dizziness, and almost fell to the ground again.

"Are you alright my son?" Master Splinter asked as they steadied Raph.

"Yeah, I just feel like I was hit with a ton of bricks," Raph replied as he started to sway back and forth.

"Actually, you were hit with Mike's Nun chucks," I said. Mike looked at the ground.

"It was only one," Mike mumbled. Before Raph could say anything else we heard something.

"ACHOO!!!"

Review for more.


	4. Hot Chocolate

Here's the next one.

"Bless you," Master splinter said to Mike. Mike sniffled and said thanks.

"Maybe we should check your temperature," Casey suggested.

"Well, what is their normal temperature?" April asked as she mocked Casey with her voice, luckily, Casey didn't interpret what she meant. Casey was probably trying to think, it looked like his head was going to explode. I knew of a way, but I'm not going to speak up. I don't want to put the spotlight on myself, plus, it consists of one of us having to take our temperature, then Mike.

"We could always have Leonardo, Donetello, or Raphael take their temperature with Michelangelo," Master Splinter said. I swear that Sensei can read minds. He smirked as he saw our reactions, especially Raph's.

"Hell no! No disrespect Master Splinter, but there is no way I'm gonna share Mikey's germs, plus………ACHOO!!!" Raph said and sneezed.

"God bless you. It seems that Raphael is out of the question," Master Splinter said as Raph muttered a 'thank god'.

"Wait…does tha' mean tha' I have ta share germs with Leo or Donnie?" Raph said as he and Mike sneezed again. After a few more 'god bless you's, Master Splinter said yes.

"Tha's nasty," Raph said as his words became more muffled and he started to shiver. When Mike started to show the same symptoms, April suggested that we all go inside.

"This sucks," Raph said as Master Splinter wrapped him and Mike in a blanket.

"I bet it does," Master Splinter said as he went to help April pass out some hot chocolate, hot tea and hot apple cider. I went for the cider, as did April. Casey, Mike, and Raph went for the hot chocolate. Leo and Master Splinter had tea. In the process of passing Raph his hot chocolate, April was tripped and spilt it all over Leo.

"AHH!!!" Leo yelled as he ran out of the living room screaming. I broke out laughing, along with Raph, Mike, and Casey. Why, I have no idea. I believe that I just helped prove the statement 'sometimes you have to laugh at something serious'. Master Splinter and April went after Leo.

"Neva saw tha' comin'," Raph said as we laughed ourselves to tears. After a few minutes, when we were finished, Leo came back with April and Master Splinter. He was covered in wet cloths and little red burns could be seen on his green skin. Seeing this sight brought us back into a laughing fit.

"Shut up," Leo growled at us. Normally, I would listen, but for some reason I couldn't help it. The statement fell upon deaf ears, for we were laughing to hard to hear him.

"Wha's wrong Leo? Stay in a Jacuzzi too long?" Raph joked as he and Mike started to cough in the middle of laughing, but that didn't stop them…well, for long.

"Settle down," Master Splinter said. Now I calmed down, as for the others…not yet. Master Splinter saw this and tried another tactic. "If you three do not behave like gentlemen, I will give you practice at midnight…in the snow." They heard this.

"'Kay, we'll be good," Casey said as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"I'll go make some more hot cocoa," April said as she left. Casey turned to face Leo.

"Ya shoul'ave seen ya face when it hit ya," Casey said as he grinned. "It was priceless." Leo just glared.

"Mister Jones, what did I just make clear?" Master Splinter asked.

"Sorry," Casey said as he started to talk to Raph and Mike.

"Teenagers," Master Splinter said as he got up and left. Where, now that is a mystery in itself. After around ten minutes, give or take, April and Master Splinter returned with the hot chocolate and the thermometer.

"After your hot cocoa, I'm going to take everyone's temperature," April said as she sat down. Master Splinter sat near Leo, who was next to Raph, who was next to Casey, who was next to me, and I was next to April, who was next to Master Splinter. We in a circle, kind of.

"Ya mean I have ta swap spit wit 'the Four Green Wonders' over here?" Casey asked.

"Yes," April replied as she smiled, "since, you, me, and Master Splinter probably aren't sick, we'll go to the store in the morning."

"Why the mornin', I hate mornin's," Casey whined. This caused everyone to roll his or her eyes.

"Well, Mister Jones, we are having a blizzard right now and it will take us longer than normal to travel in this weather," Master Splinter said as he took a sip of tea.

"Oh," Casey said as he took a sip, actually it was more of a gulp, of hot chocolate. "AHH! It's hot!"

"What was ya first clue, maybe it was tha steam comin' from tha top!" Raph yelled sarcastically at Casey. What he really meant was 'let's fight'.

"Ya're on!" Casey yelled as he tackled Raph off of the chair he was sitting in. The chair broke under their weight, but that was probably the least of their worries.

"Come on!" Mike cheered as he watched the fight. Leo and April were trying to separate them; I would have helped had I had not have already had something on my mind.

"Cut it out you two!" Leo yelled as they still fought on. I kept having this bad feeling run through me, I couldn't figure out why. We weren't it in any danger…were we? I hope nothing bad happens to April, Casey and Master Splinter during their trip, Master Splinter did say that there was a blizzard.

"I've had it!" Mike yelled. Everyone who wasn't engaged in the fight looked at Mike with questioning glances. "It's way more fun to be in a fight, than ta watch one." With that said, Mike jumped in the rumble. Giving April and Leo or than they could handle.

"A little help here," Leo said as he and April kept trying.

"A wise ninja does not engage in a fight he does not fully understand, Leonardo," Master Splinter said. "Do not worry, they will be fine and nothing will be broken."

"Fine, but I'm not going to clean up after them," April said as she and Leo gave up. Master Splinter was right, only it took three hours. Since there was a blizzard, I couldn't go to the lake in the woods. Plus, I was too tired to after everyone was calmed or unconscious. Though it was funny to see Raph, Casey, and Mike all sleeping while hugging one another. We didn't dare move them, it was too cute to ruin.

After we went to sleep, we were awakened by a scream from downstairs.

Review to find out who and why, but I can't update till I figure it out also:).


	5. Breakfast

Next one's up.

We ran down there to see Raph and Casey pointing at each other. "Why the fuck were you spoonin' me?!" Raph and Casey yelled at each other.

"Is this the reason we were woken up?" Mike asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Over who was spoonin' who."

"You perv!" Casey and Raph yelled at each other. They then tackled each other, again.

"Lets go back to bed," April said as we went upstairs to our rooms. The rest of the night went uneventful. Well, with the occasional sneezing from Mike, and I believe that Raph was sneezing down stairs also. We, well I did at least, woke up to the smell of waffles, scramble eggs, bacon, toast and fried potatoes. I went downstairs to see Raph asleep on the floor, Master Splinter wrapped in a trench coat, Casey wrapped in a thick jacket, Mike and Leo were watching cartoons and April was probably the one cooking.

"Hiya Donnie!" Mike called, with his eyes never leaving the flashing screen.

"Breakfast!" April called. We went in the kitchen and saw that the table had eggs, French toast, pancakes, syrup, confectioners sugar, cinnamon, granulated sugar, sprinkles, apples, strawberries, cheese, toast, waffles, bacon, bagels, cream cheese, jam, jelly, fried potatoes, cereal, milk, and orange juice. "Isn't Raph going to eat?"

"No, Raph said that he wanted to sleep instead," Mike said while stopping to sniffle every once in a while.

"Yeah, he's really not himself today, didn't even want to wrestle or fight with me," Casey said, while managing to spit waffles and syrup all over everyone. Everyone except Mike was disgusted.

"Yum," Mike said as he picked a chunk of waffle off of his face and ate it. Everyone, including myself, gagged at this. Even Casey, and it takes a lot to make him gag.

"Now that was sick Mikey," April said as she poured some more tea for Master Splinter.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil," Master Splinter said as he took the cup from April's hand.

"You're welcome. Well I'm going to go check on Raph before I eat, because Raph isn't one to give up food or fights," April said as she left. We all sat down and started to put things on our plates, or in Mike and Casey's case, in their mouths. April came back with disappointment on her face.

"Wha's tha matta Ape?" Mike asked with his mouth full of pancakes with both types of sugar, cinnamon, jelly, jam, syrup, and sprinkles…well, that was all that I saw…before he sneezed it all out and on Casey.

"Now tha's nasty," Casey muttered as he wiped it off of his face.

"When I woke Raph up, he said he wasn't hungry and felt like he was going to freeze," April said as she sat down. "It makes me feel bad because we are eating and enjoying ourselves while Raph is miserable."

"Well I'm sick, yet I'm eatin' an' enjoyin' maself," Mike said as he stuffed his mouth full of eggs and sniffled again.

"I think that it would be an omen if you didn't eat," Master Splinter said. "A bad omen at that."

"Thanks…wait, was that a compliment?" Mike asked causing everyone to laugh. "What? Wha's so funny?"

We were still laughing as Raph came in. "Hey Raph, did you decide to join us?" Leo asked, drawing everyone's attention toward Raph. At first I did not even know Raph was hear, if I did not see him myself, I would not have believed Leo because I didn't even hear Raph come in.

"Nah, I just wanted…ACHOO!!!…A drink of water," Raph said as he held the blanket close to him and went to the faucet. He grabbed a glass and turned the faucet on warm. After filling his glass, Raph started to sway a bit. Leo and Master Splinter ran over to Raph to keep him steady, Casey and I were going to help but Master Splinter said not to. Well he said it with his eyes. After a while, Raph said he was fine, Master Splinter and Leo helped lead Raph through the living room and to his room.

"I told you that something was wrong," April said as she followed Master Splinter, Leo, and Raph out of the dining room. After nodding to each other, Casey, Mike, and I followed April, Master Splinter, and Raph.

Master Splinter was sitting next to Raph, who was lying down. Leo was running a cloth under cold water. April was looking at Raph nervously. "What's wrong Ape?" Mike asked as he sniffled.

"Well, Master Splinter said that Raph's temperature is higher than it normally should be," April said as she bit on her bottom lip. "We still have to leave to go to the store and make a quick trip to my apartment and I don't know if you guys can handle a sick Raph and a sick Mikey."

"Don't worry April," Leo said as he gave the wet cloth to Master Splinter. Master Splinter put the cloth on Raph's forehead. "We're ninjas, we can do anything, well almost."

"Yeah," Mike said. "Even if I'm sick, I can still help, a bit." Master Splinter gave a look of sorrow to Raph. Raph's breathing was becoming harsher as his temperature rose.

"You will do nothing except rest, Michelangelo," Master Splinter said. Mike was taken back from the statement. "Raphael is sick and so are you, it is only a matter of time before you are in the same fight Raphael is in."

"But," Mike said.

"No buts, I want you to head to your room and get some sleep. Leonardo, Donatello, if Michelangelo leaves without any of your permission, except to go to the bathroom that is, then I want you to tell me as soon as we get back," Master Splinter said. Leo and I both nodded. "Good, Leonardo, can you get another cloth and use cold water?"

"Yes Master Splinter," Leo said as he got another cloth and put it in the sink. Leo turned the knob but nothing came out. "Uh oh, looks like we've got a problem. Donnie can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Sure," I said as I went in the bathroom. I knelt underneath the sink and tapped on the pipes in three different areas. "It seems that…"

Review plz.


	6. To The Car

Here you go, and yeah I do like to stop in the middle of sentences. I love to tease people.

"…The pipes have frozen solid, trapping the water inside," I announced as I stood up.

"What are we going to tell Master Splinter?" Leo asked as he and I slowly walked back to the room.

"Wait, I've got an idea," I said, stopping Leo. "We can wrap a cloth around snow and have Master Splinter use that, but first we need to tell Master Splinter why."

"Good idea Don. Lets go then," Leo said as we hurried back.

"Did you get a dampened cloth, my sons?" Master Splinter asked while he had his clawed hand on Raph's forehead.

"We couldn't Master Splinter. The pipes are frozen solid, but Don says that we would have the same effect if we use snow," Leo said.

"Yes it would, but you must hurry, Raphael's fever is rising, and I fear that if we do not get it down soon…Raphael might not make it," Master Splinter said. We nodded as we ran down the stairs of the ranch house. We opened the door to see that it was pilled with compacted snow.

Leo grabbed a fistful and put it in the cloth. After a few more fistfuls from both of us, it had enough. We closed the door and ran back up the stairs. Leo gave the cloth to Master Splinter, who thanked us, and put it on Raph's forehead. Raph's breathing started to slow as his fever started to drop to a less critical stage.

"We have made it in time," Master Splinter said as he got up from Raph's side. "We should let Raphael rest, we will visit him after we return from our trip."

"But Master Splinter, the doorway is blocked by snow," Leo said, warning Master Splinter, April, and Casey.

"How are we going to do this then?" April asked.

"Like this, are ya both ready ta leave?" Casey asked. After Master Splinter and April said that they were, Casey opened a window and jumped out.

"Are you crazy?!?!" April yelled out of the window as she saw that Casey was lying in a huge pile of snow.

"Nope," came Casey's reply.

"Can I come out now?" Mikey called from across the hall. Master Splinter, Leo, April, and I all grinned at this.

"Not yet Michelangelo," Master Splinter yelled back. You could hear Mikey grumble as he sounded like he flopped on his bed.

"Master Splinter, I think that April should go first. Then I can catch her, and ya can jump," Casey yelled.

"There is _no_ way," April started to say before Master Splinter picked April up and dropped her out of the window. "AHH!!!" Casey accidentally missed, by three feet, and April fell in the cold snow.

"Sorry," Casey said as he helped April to her feet as Master Splinter jumped and landed on his feet.

"You're going to be when I am done with you," April growled as she chased Casey around the yard. Guess it does not matter who drops April out of a window, just if you catch her or not.

"Have fun my sons," Master Splinter said as he followed Casey to the car. Casey had somehow managed to escape April, for the time being, that is.

"Will do, Master Splinter," Leo said as we waved to them as they dug out the car, started it up, and rove away.

"Can I come out now?" Mikey yelled.

"No," Leo yelled back.

"How 'bout now?"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

Review plz.


	7. Mikey's Free

Enjoy.

"Please?" Mike called. By now, I was about to tell him out if it would shut him up. Hey, a turtle can only take so many hours of this.

"Fine, if it will shut you up," Leo said. I heard Mike cheer; as a door was slammed open, actually, it was opened so fast that it hit the wall, thus you hear a slam. I heard mike run into the room we were in, the same of as Raph.

"HI!!!" Mike yelled as he flopped down on the bed Raph was sleeping on.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled as he pulled mike from the bed. "Raph is resting, don't wake him up." Mike mouthed an 'oh'.

"Be as quiet as you can for a ninja," I added.

"Sure," Mike whispered as he sat on the floor in between Leo and myself. "So, whatter we doin'?"

"We have to make sure that Raph's fever stays down," Leo said as he checked the dampness of the cloth. "We need to change it in a few minutes, Don do you think you can do it this time?"

"Sure," I said as I got one of the already used cloths and stood up.

"Can I come?" Mike asked as he stood up also.

"No, you are already sick Mikey," Leo said as he flipped the cloth over.

"Please?" Mike asked. Seeing the pattern in what was going to happen, I started to pray that Leo would say 'yes', but I wasn't that lucky.

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine, go, but if you get in the same condition as Raph, I will throw you in the snow instead," Leo said as he let Mike follow me. As we left Raph's room, I heard Leo say 'good luck, you'll need it'.

"Come on Mike," I said as we went down the stairs and went to the front door. I opened it and saw that you could see a bit of the sky through the snow. Well we did use the snow over five times. Mike and I took a few handfuls and put them in the cloth. We then went upstairs, Mike was humming for most of the time, when he was not humming, he was trying to blow his mucus back into his body.

"Here ya go," Mike said as he handed the cloth to Leo. Leo muttered a 'thanks' as he switched the cloths.

" Ya're welcome," Mike said as he sniffled and blew mucus back in his nostrils.

"Do you need a tissue, Mike?" I asked. Mike looked at me and smiled, actually, it looked more like a goofy grin.

"Nah, I'm fine," Mike said. Leo and I exchanged looks that said 'what is with him?'.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked as Mike did the same thing with his mucus again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mike asked, answering a question with another.

"Suit yourself," Leo said.

"I am," Mike asked. I keep thinking if Mike knew what Leo meant.

With Master Splinter, April, and Casey

"Are we there yet?" Casey asked for the fifteenth time in the last two minutes.

"No, what was that saying that you keep telling Raph, Master Splinter?" April asked.

"Patience is a virtue," Master Splinter said from the back seat.

"Yeah, well Casey, that goes for you also," April said as she looked at Casey.

"AHH!!!" Master Splinter and Casey yelled. April looked back at the road and yelled. The car swerved off of the road.

Review plz.


	8. Raph Wakes Up

Here you go. And thanks for the reviews ppl.

"Can I please?" Mike asked again. I swear he is trying to break the world record for how many times the same question can be asked in the same day.

"For the last time, you CANNOT play in the snow, Mike," Leo said as he turned up the television. I had fixed it earlier, now it has over two hundred channels instead of two. It was simple really; all you had to do was take the black wires that connect…oops, sorry, back to the story.

Mike was sitting on the floor next to Leo. "Please Leo?" Mike asked again, as he sniffled.

"No," Leo said as he turned up the television. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Raph's fever has gone down, now he is just sleeping, that is why we are all down stairs. But by the way things are going down here, he wont be for long.

"Please?!" Mike asked again. This time, the only thing that stopped him was Raph, yes I said Raph.

"Will ya two shut up?!" Raph barely yelled from the staircase. He was standing with the blanket half wrapped around him, half of it was on the stairs, and his eyes were dull and half closed. The way Raph looked can be summed up in one word…dead.

"What are you doing awake?" Leo asked as he saw the state Raph was in.

"Like anyone could rest during ya two goin' at it? Luckily, a graveyard wasn't built near here, or we'd all be in some deep shit," Raph said as he walked down the rest of the stairs and sat down on the floor near Mikey and the couch.

"You should really get some sleep, Raph," I said as Raph yawned long, loud, and hard.

"Nah, I'll live, don' worry 'bout me," Raph said as he watched the television with Mikey. Leo looked at me with eyes that said that he had a plan.

"Hey Don, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Leo asked as he stood up. The look in his eyes told me that it was an order, not a question.

"Sure," I said as I stood up also. We walked into the kitchen, Leo closing the door to make sure that they couldn't here what we were saying.

"Don, we have to get Raph back in bed, his condition is worse than Mike's," Leo said. I nodded.

"I know, but how will we do it?" I asked.

"Well, we'll grab Raph by his shell, drag him upstairs, and tie him to the bed if we have to," Leo said.

"How about we bring the television upstairs, Mike and Raph will follow it, and we can watch it up there with them," I suggested. Even though I knew that Leo was just joking, I knew that he would do it if he had no other choice. Leo nodded as we exited the kitchen and went in the living room.

"Raph, you really need to get some sleep," Leo said as I went behind the television and unhooked it. "And to make sure that you get your rest, we are going to put the television in your room." Raph just shrugged, as did Mike as they went upstairs while Leo and I carried it up the stairs.

With Master Splinter, April, and Casey

"That's it, you ain't drivin' anymore," Casey said as they tried to open the doors. They knew that the van was totaled, but they were all safe, and frankly that and April's driving, was all that mattered.

"Shut it," April said as she wiped the fog off of the windshield. All she saw was snow, and that was all they saw when they tried it on all of the windows.

"Just be glad that we landed in snow, Mister Jones," Master Splinter said as they tried to open the doors again.

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" April asked as she realized that she had forgotten hers.

"No," Casey said.

"I'm a rat, where would I put it?" Master Splinter asked.

"We're doomed!" Casey yelled as he pounded his head into the dashboard.

Review for more.


	9. Soup

Here ya go!

"No, we're not!" April yelled. "We've just got to think of something to do until help comes." Casey moaned as he hit his head again. Master Splinter rolled his eyes as a feeling told him that it was about to snow again. But that was something that they didn't need to know.

At the ranch

"What to watch," Mike muttered as I set up the television. Raph was watching the ceiling as Mike watched the blank screen. Leo was downstairs trying to cook. You did not hear this from me, but Leo is the worst cook in the world. I am pretty sure that Mike's old pizza on his floor, which has been there since we were four, would taste a lot better.

"Ya don' yet?" Raph asked with Mike as he coughed. I heard Leo coming upstairs.

"Here you guys," Leo said as he gave them each a bowl. From what I could tell, it did not look anything like soup, and they were sick, not blind. Five…four…three…two…one…

"What the hell is this?" Raph asked as he coughed again.

"Soup, now eat it. You need your strength," Leo said as he watched them.

"No, if we eat this, we're gonna need a grave, not strength," Raph said as he put the spoon in and tried to pull it back out. "What the?" The spoon had now been sucked into the soup and Raph didn't dare try to get it out. If there was one thing that all of us had learned, it was that Leo could not cook to save his life. I come second, then Raph, who cooks really good, and Mike, who can cook anything.

"Well, it's the only thing I can cook. Plus, you and Mikey are both sick," Leo said as he pulled another spoon out of his apron for Raph.

"I'm kinda with Raph on this one, Leo," Mikey said as he tried to recognize anything in the so-called soup.

"Numba one, I ain't eatin' with a spoon that came from 'your apron', two, Mikey even agrees wit me, this is dangerous, and three…okay this reeks, god, I'm gonna puke," Raph said as he gagged. Leo grabbed the bowl away from Raph as he ran for the bathroom. I heard a splash from the bathroom. So did Mike and Leo, I think. They looked at each other and then looked to me. I shrugged. What was I supposed to say, yeah he puked, or something. "That was nasty," Raph muttered as he came back in the room. He sat back on his bed.

"Done," I said as I got up from behind the television. I gave Raph the remote as Leo and I went downstairs with the soup in our hands.

"What's so wrong with my cooking?" Leo asked as we dumped the soup in the sink. Sure it would freeze there, but it was to nasty to let it sit on the counter.

"I do not know," I said as I walked up the stairs to my room. Sleep was looking very good right now. Leo seemed to think the same thing since he went in his room also. I walked over to by bed pulled down the covers, got in, and pulled them up. As quickly as I got in, I fell asleep. Though I was awoke by a scream from Mike.

Review for more.


	10. Leo Cooks Again

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

"Ahh!!!" Mike yelled. I got up as quick as I could and ran down stairs to see Mike standing over the sink. In a matter of seconds, Leo and Raph appeared.

"What is it?" Raph slurred, still asleep like everyone else in the ranch.

"It…it attacked me," Mike said as he held up a wooden spoon that was missing the top and part of the handle. I think that the soup that we poured in the sink did not die, if it was even alive…and I think that I could have been. There is no way to tell when it comes to Leo's cooking.

"Tha's it, I'm gonna go back ta…ACHOO…bed," Raph muttered as he dragged his feet all the way to the stairs. As Raph went up the stairs, a thud sounded from the top of the stairs. Leo, Mike, and I ran up the stairs to see Raph out cold. Leo and I picked Raph up and carried him to his bed. How long did Mike keep him up?

"What were you doing downstairs anyway?" Leo asked as Mike, Leo and I went back downstairs, after we tucked Raph in, to 'investigate the scene of the crime'.

"Well, Raph and I were watchin' movies and Raph passed out at a good part, so I went ta get somethin' ta wake him up, and when I was pulled out the spoon, something reached up from tha sink an' ate it," Mike said as fast as he could, while sneezing and sniffling that is. Leo seemed to be shocked at what mike said, personally, I wanted to observe this 'thing'.

"So, you are saying, that when Raph fell asleep, you went to find something to wake him up?" Leo asked, tapping his foot on the floor as he did so. I knew where this was going; Leo was going to become very angry very quick.

"Mike, run," I whispered to Mike. He seemed to get the picture because he ran as fast as I have ever seen him. I heard a door slam and look from upstairs. Leo ran up after him and started to pound on mike's door. I went upstairs and closed my door. Now I really need sleep, and no matter what, I'm going to get some. I woke up after seven hours of sleep, well; I think that it was seven.

I opened my door to find everything quiet, quiet yes, clean, no. The air reeked of something burning, which meant that Leo was trying to cook breakfast. Leo was always the first one up, no matter what happens. I walked down the stairs to find a mysterious substance lining the walls, hopefully not more soup. I walked into the kitchen and saw Leo cooking and something moving in a pot. "Get back in there. You get back in there," Leo muttered as he beat it with a metal spoon, seeing as the wooden one was eaten.

"Umm Leo, what are you doing?" I asked as he quickly covered the pot with the lid once he got the creature inside. Once he got it close, he held it shut with his weight. This was starting to worry me; we are going to be eating something that was fighting Leo to get out of the pot. Plus, it looked inedible.

"Cooking," Leo said casually as it screamed in pain.

"Okay," I said as I slowly walked away from the kitchen. Whatever it was, I definitely do not want to eat it if it can fight and scream.

"Can you wake everyone else up? Breakfast will be done soon," Leo said from the kitchen.

"Sure," I said as I bolted up the stairs. Mike would be the first I wake up. I went over to his door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Mike asked from the other side.

"Breakfast is almost done."

"Did Leo make it?"

"Umm, no?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Come on, it can't be…_that_…bad."

"You know something 'bout it, don't ya?"

"Just come on, I have to go and wake Raph. Please Mike?"

"Fine." Mike opened the door and slowly walked out. "If it attacks, I'm sendin' it afta ya."

"Deal." Suddenly I became nervous. What are the chances of it actually attacking? It is dead right?…Right? I walked over to Raph's room and opened the door quietly. Raph was still sleeping. I shook Raph lightly, now I know that he is a heavy sleeper, but I do not wanted to face the meal yet. After a while, Raph woke up and looked worse than he did earlier. "Come on, it is time for breakfast." Raph groaned and rolled over. I was about to try and coax Raph when he started to gag.

Review for more. Since you've never heard of one, I'll be the first to write one with Raph cooking, actually, it fits in one of my stories that will be put up soon. Look for 'Wanted by The Shredder'. It's the one with Samantha.


	11. Anyone Want Leo's Cooking?

Here you go!

I helped Raph get up and get to the bathroom as fast as we could. Luckily, we made it in time, and I say that we were lucky because I would have had to clean it up. "You should go and get some sleep, I will talk to Leo about your food arrangements," I said after Raph was done and we were on our way back to his room.

"Could ya get it arranged ta go out tha window?" Raph joked as I help him lay down.

"Will try," I said. "Sleep well." Raph yawned while he said something. It sounded like a 'will do'. Now comes the hard part, getting Leo not to give that to people who want to live to see the next five seconds of their life. I walked down stairs and saw Mikey staring out of the white, snow covered, frosted windows.

"Where's Raph?" Mike asked as he directed his attention to me. Yet, it was sort of hard to understand when he kept snorting, and yes I said snorting, there really is no better way to describe it, his mucus back.

"Raph is sleeping, I woke him up and he threw up. I will try to stop Leo from serving _breakfast_ though," I said. Mike nodded as he refocused his attention on the windows. I took a deep breath as I entered the kitchen. When I opened the door, a thick dark cloud of smoke met me. I began to cough as I tried to find my way through it. I found Leo by listening to the sound of metal smacking something, most likely; it was Leo hitting everyone's breakfast as it fought back.

"I said get back in there, you are as stubborn as Raph," Leo growled, the thing hissed as it swatted at the metal spoon. This is great, the leader of our group, the one who lead us in fights against The Shredder, is fighting breakfast that _he_ cooked, and I believe that he is losing.

"Umm, Leo," I said, trying to get him away from his 'cooking'. Leo looked at me and whatever it was knocked the spoon out of his grasp. Leo turned back around and hit it in the head with the lid of the pot; well I think it was the lid.

"Is everyone ready for breakfast?" Leo asked as he turned on a fan to clear the smoke. After a while, I was able to actually see Leo, not just his silhouette.

"How about we eat micro waved leftovers for breakfast?" I suggested as the thing tried to remove the lid, luckily Leo hooked the sides to the pot.

"Why? I spent all morning cooking breakfast," Leo said as he turned the stove's heat as high as it could go.

"Because, it is still alive and kicking?" I commented as I pointed to the moving pot.

"Oh, well…sure, why not," Leo said as he turned off the stove and put the pot on one of the back burners. I left the kitchen as Leo started to pull things out of the refrigerator. I tapped Mike on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Mission accomplished," I said. Mike grinned as mucus started to slowly run down his face. I gave Mike the box of tissues that was on the table near him.

"Thanks," Mike said as he took one out and blew in it. After he was done, I told him that we were going to have leftovers instead, and Mike cheered. We entered the kitchen to see that the pot was still moving, and that breakfast was fried chicken, Mikey had made it a few days ago, mashed potatoes, and gravy, from a can.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked. When I opened my mouth to tell him, Mike told him instead.

"He threw up so he is sleepin' instead of eatin'," Mike said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, gravy, and fried chicken. Leo looked concerned as he left the kitchen and went up the stairs. I followed him, as did Mike when he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"His fever has gone back up," Leo said when he put his hand on Raph's forehead.

Review for more. Oh, Pacphys, if you thought that that was torture, wait till next time, _grins evilly_.


	12. Fever's Back

Enjoy ppl!

"Mikey, run down stairs, get a pot that's empty, and fill it with some of the snow that is blocking the door," Leo ordered. "Don, can you go and get the cloths in the bathroom?"

"Sure, just hold on," I said as Mike and I ran out of Raph's room. Mike ran down the stairs and almost tripped while I ran in the bathroom. /_Where could they be?_/ I looked around and eventually found them tucked in the medicine cabinet. I ran back in Raph's room with three to five cloths. A few seconds after I arrived, Mike came in with the pot of snow, snow not gold. Leo took the cloths, filled them with snow and put them on Raph's forehead.

"Where could they be?" Mike asked, meaning Master Splinter, April, and Casey.

"I do not know, If they had a cell phone with them then we could call them, but Master Splinter doesn't own one, Casey would have 'accidentally' broken it by now, and April's is still on the counter downstairs," I told Mike. I really hope that they are all right. Wait; did April have her license with her? They could be in jail right now. Wait, think more positive thoughts…umm, it's sunny outside, I hope.

"Donnie, are in there?" Mike asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it, and nodded to tell him that I was.

"Thank God. Raph's fever is starting to go down," Leo said as he changed cloths. Leo let out a deep breath that he was probably holding the entire time.

"Will Raph be alright?" Mike asked Leo. Leo turned to face us.

"He should be," Leo said as he looked back to Raph. "His temperature is now stable, I think that it's safe for us to leave." With that said, we all left Raph and went down stairs to finish, or in some cases start, eating breakfast.

"Should we leave some for Raph when he wakes up?" Mike asked with a mouthful of everything that was edible on the table.

"Yeah," Leo said as he packed it up when everyone was done. "Guys?" Leo called stopping us from leaving the kitchen. I turned around and saw that mike had done the same. "The last serving of leftovers is for Raph, and other than that there is none left." That gave us two options, one, I cook, or two, Leo cooks. I vote for me instead of Leo, sure I can't cook very well, but at least I can cook something's…like toast for instance.

"Ya mean," Mike started to say before Leo cut him off.

"That either Don or I have to cook till April, Master Splinter, and Casey get back," Leo said as Mike bit his lip. Most likely he was thinking about our cooking skills.

"Can we vote?" Mike asked. Leo nodded. "I vote for Donnie, he can cook a bit better than ya can, Leo, no offense."

"None taken. I hate cooking anyways," Leo said as he handed me April's pink cooking apron. I hesitantly took it. But I wouldn't put it on, in public or not. A moan was heard from upstairs, along with a dull thud.

"RAPH!!!"

Review for more.


	13. Fights

Thanks for the reviews ppl.

Leo, Mike, and I ran for the stairs as fast as we could. The trip there felt like it was hours. There was almost a pause before Leo opened the door. Well, it felt like there was one. When Leo opened it, we saw Raph face first on the carpet. Leo, Mike, and I ran to Raph's sides and helped him to his feet. Mike was coughing, but he made an effort to try and keep them back. "Raph, what happened?" Leo asked when we were able to get Raph to stand fully.

" Had…go…up," Raph barely muttered, well that was all that I could translate.

"Ya mind repeatin' tha'?" Mike asked as Raph started to gag. When that happened we understood what Raph said. We helped Raph get to the bathroom as fast as we could and we almost made it. Raph vomited on the bathroom floor, but he wasn't finished. By the time he was done, most of it had gotten in the toilet. Mike was holding the tails to Raph's bandana back.

"Are you set?" Leo asked when Raph stopped. Raph muttered a quick 'uh huh', and we gave him the mouthwash so he could get the taste of bile out of his mouth. Raph compiled without any resistance.

"Are ya ok?" Mike asked when Raph was done gargling and spit it out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Raph said.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Leo said.

"Why not?" Raph asked Leo.

"Well, every time you say that, you always get worse. You are already bad off, no offense," I told Raph. Raph did not seem to figure it out so we dropped the subject.

"We are going to watch you in intervals of, two hours fine for you guys?" Leo asked us. I nodded, as did Mike. "Though, we are going to be quiet so you can rest, _right_ Mikey?" Mike had an expression that screamed 'What do ya mean? I'm always quiet.', which is a lie. Sometimes I wonder how he can hide in the shadows.

"Hey, at least I don' read the articles in magazines!" Mike commented. I take no offense to this because I am also too busy to read magazines, and they know this.

"At least I can sing!" Leo came back. Luckily, I was on the side of this fight, unfortunately, Raph was stuck in between them.

"Ahem!" I said to get their attention. It didn't work. Well, at least me being the quiet one works out in ninja training. Raph coughed really loud, on purpose I am sure, to get their attention. I think that Raph was getting lightheaded or something. Leo and Mike stopped fighting, for now at least. We helped Raph get back to hid bed and I volunteered for first watch. Sure I was putting off my listening to them fighting, but it was worth peace and quiet. You know what? I think that when the snow melts, not all of it, just to the point of not blocking the door, I will show Raph the clearing with the lake. A crash came from downstairs. I had two options, go and see what happened or stay with Raph. I chose…

Review to find out what happens next.


	14. Never Let Leo Cook, Ever!

Enjoy everyone!

…To go downstairs, "Raph, I am going to go and see what is going on down there," I told Raph as another crash came from downstairs. "If you need anything, just call me on your Shell-Cell." I pointed to the Shell-Cell that was on the table. Raph nodded slowly as he yawned and closed his eyes. I smiled as I ran down the stairs. On the way there, I heard something odd. "No! Don' do tha' Leo! Come on, hasn' it suffered enough?" Mike's voice was coming from the kitchen. I opened the door slowly and saw Mike and Leo standing over the pot.

"Maybe it'll-" Leo said as he opened the lid. When he did, a long, dark red tentacle coming from the pot and attaching from his arm, which was the thing that cut his sentence off before he could finish it. I smiled at the sight of Leo and Mike trying to save Leo's arm from his cooking. After a few hard tugs, Leo's arm was free and the pot was shaking. Leo and Mike turned the stove's heat as high as it could go and tried to find things to hold it down. I chuckled as I headed up the stairs as fast as I could; after all, I was supposed to be watching him. I made it to Raph's room and saw that he was asleep. He did not look so violent when he was sleeping.

"DON' PUT IT NEAR ME!!!" Mike yelled from downstairs. I started to chuckle at the different thoughts of what they could be doing down there.

"_Stupid…bone…heads…bugs…stupid bugs…hate bugs,_" Raph muttered under his breath and started to swat at invisible objects. Then he started to really fight. Raph almost hit me a few times, well; he _almost_ did not look violent.

"ATTACK OF LEO'S COOKIN'!!!" Mike yelled from downstairs and another crash came from down there. This time though, it sounded worse.

"RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!!" Leo yelled as a screeching sound came from down there. I heard running. I stood up so I could look down the stairs and saw mike and Leo running up as fast as they could. When they entered the room, they shut the door and locked it.

"Man, can that sucker glide!" Mike said as the door started to shake from the thing's pounding from the other side. "What is it? An' what did ya do ta it Leo?"

"Umm, guys?" I asked getting their attention. "Do you mind?" I asked as I pointed to the sleeping form of Raph.

"Sorry," they whispered. I nodded telling them that it was okay.

"It was breakfast."

"More like it was going ta eat us for breakfast."

"It wasn't that fast."

"The thing was faster than hell!"

"Mike," I growled, Raph really needs his sleep, and with that thing pounding at the door added to the sound of our voices yelling, he was not going to be able to get it.

"Sorry."

"Plus it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sure as hell was one."

"Well then, surprise!"

"Now what are we gonna do?"

Review for more. There won't be a lot from Master Splinter, Casey, and April, just keep in mind that they are trapped in a van, and won't be getting out for a while.


	15. Card Game

Here you go! Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year!

"April said that she had cards around here." I told Mike, I was trying to get them to calm down. Mike's face lit up with excitement as he started to tear the room apart. You see what I deal with?

"Found 'em!" Mike yelled. Leo and I 'shh'd Mike and he apologized. He forgot that the television was in Raph's room, but that was a good thing. He would make everyone in the room deaf if he had remembered. "Gold fish anyone?" Leo joined Mike in the game but I stayed with Raph. After a while, the thing at the door stopped pounding. Mike tried to open it but Leo and I finally stopped him. Well, we kind of had to tackle him to the floor.

"Got any two's?" Leo asked as he and Mike started the game. I had to shuffle for them. I watched Raph as they played, I would rather watch Raph than play that game with Mike, and no one can beat him at it, but if it was Uno, well, that is a different story.

"Go fish. Any three's?"

"Here."

"Any queen's?"

"Go fish. Any ten's?"

"Go fish. Any sixes?" I started to ignore them as I thought of where the thing that Leo tried to cook could be. I know that I did not lock or even close my door; it could be in my room. I am pretty sure that Mike did not close his door; he does not even close the bathroom door when he is in it. Do not ask how I know this; it is a sickening story. Leo always closes his door so it could be anywhere in the house, excluding April's room, she locks her door, Mike found this out, and Master Splinter closes his door. Wait…can it open doors?

"Don, are you okay?" Leo asked bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I told Leo allowing him to return back to his and Mike's card game.

"Mikey won. Can you shuffle again?"

"Sure." I took the cards and shuffled them as fast as I could manage. While shuffling I kept thinking about where it could be. Maybe it is watching us. What is it anyway? Could it go underneath that door? If it could, why hasn't it?

"Don?" Leo asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, here you go." I gave Leo the cards and a tapping sound came from the windows. We looked there and was shocked at what we saw. At least a few of my questions were answered.

Review to find out what it is / was / could be. Suggestions are nice. If given more than one suggestion, I will add them all together.


	16. Leo's Cooking Has A Face

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.

"Sure." I took the cards and shuffled them as fast as I could manage. While shuffling I kept thinking about where it could be. Maybe it is watching us. What is it anyway? Could it go underneath that door? If it could, why hasn't it?

"Leo, ya're neva gonna cook again!" Mike yelled as we closed the shade. It was outside of the window. _It_ was made of foods that were never meant for breakfast, at least not in Manhattan. It had lobster-like claws for arms, a chocolate, pudding-like head; vanilla ice cream was where its eyes should have been. Its torso was made out of pizza. Chicken drumsticks were its legs. It was around a foot tall. All in all, it looked like Leo's cooking.

"_Sorry_, it wasn't my fault that I had to cook you breakfast," Leo said as the thing started to pound on the window.

"That's not breakfast!" Mike yelled when he went back to his and Leo's game of cards. We just ignored the pounding; after all, April did have us put in bulletproof glass when we came here years ago.

"Got any fours?" Leo asked when he picked up his cards. You know what I have realized? When anyone other than Raph fights with Leo, it does not last very long, but with Raph, it never ends.

"Nope, any kings?"

"Here, any threes?" Before Mike could answer, Raph started to wake up.

"Ugh," Raph moaned as he opened his eyes. "Would someone stop tha poundin'?"

"Nope, unless if ya wanna talk ta Leo's cookin'," Mike replied as he pulled back the shade for Raph to see. Raph looked at it and then Mike put the shade back.

"I'm so glad tha' I eat cereal for breakfast," Raph replied as he crashed his head into his pillow.

"You should rest Raph," I told Raph as he yawned. He muttered something that sounded like an 'uh huh' as he rolled over. In a matter of seconds, he was out like a light. I know this because we could hear soft snores in between the things pounding.

"Hey, I just remembered somethin'!" Mike exclaimed. "The TV's in here." He then turned it on and it was the weather channel. They were saying that another blizzard was on its way. We should get another three feet on top of what were already have. Well, if anyone gets a fever soon, we'll be ready.

"Oh great, just what we need," Leo said.

"Yay! More snow!" Mike yelled as he started to dance around Raph's room. After a while of dancing, Mike calmed down and started to watch the television. The pounding continued as we watched Viva La Bam. Shortly after, it stopped and we went to go see what happened.

Review for more.


	17. Go Fish Continues

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.

Leo Pulled back the curtains and we saw the same creature, only it was covered in snow and a thin-looking slate of ice. "Poor little bugger," Mike commented. "First it has to deal with Leo cooking it, then it freezes to death. Ya know what, this is kinda like a very bad soap opera, like the ones Leo watches."

"I do not watch those!" Leo yelled back, actually…he does. We have all seen him, Raph didn't stop teasing Leo for a few months, but he eventually forgot.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Turtles!" I yelled, I could not have token another second of that. I do not know how Raph could still be sleeping; he could not sleep through the pounding, yet he could yelling? "Can you just go back to playing cards?"

"Fine," Leo muttered, I do not think that he likes being told what to do.

"Sure, I can beat Leo at that, especially at Go Fish!" Mike exclaimed as he plopped on the floor. I say 'plopped' because I cannot think of any other word to describe it. He basically Sat down hard enough to send a vibration wave strong enough through the floor to make everything lift off of the floor for a short period of time and then hit the floor.

"You wish, Mike," Leo said as he pulled out the cards. "Don?"

"Why not," I said with a smile as I took the cards. I really wish that I had brought something to tinker with. I would normally use anything that was lying around the kitchen or living room, but April would kill me if I took something apart and took out a few parts, if I can't put it back together, if anything is damaged beyond repair, of if anything is charred black. I shuffled the cards and handed them back.

"Thanks," Leo said as he took the cards out of my hand. Again the game of 'Go Fish' began. I wish that I could go back and visit the pond in the clearing. What really intrigues me is how long April, Casey, and Master Splinter have been gone. It was only supposed to take a few hours to get to the town, get the medicine and get back. Raph is showing slow signs of improvement while Mike only has a runny nose and a case of the coughs. What could be taking them so ling? Are they in trouble, or worse…IS CASEY DRIVING?

Review for more.


	18. Bye Bye TV

Enjoy everyone.

When we get out of here, I never want to see a game of 'Go Fish' as long as I live. Mike and Leo have played that game for………way too long. Actually, I lost count of how long. "Any fours?" Mike asked.

"Go fish, any fives?"

"I hate you," Mike handed over three cards. "Any twos?"

"I hate you too, any Jacks?" Now you can't tell me that that does not get annoying after so many hours. I am trying to occupy myself by watching the snowfall, and trying not to watch the frozen creature that Leo created, or watch Leo and Mike's reflections play cards.

"Hey, I've gotta idea," Mike said. He really needs to learn proper English. "How's about we name the poor soul that Leo brought into this world?"

"You make it sound like I was pregnant and gave birth," Leo said as he looked at Mike.

"You could'ave."

"Mike! I'm a MALE!"

"Prove it…wait DON'T!"

"You are nasty Mike."

"Says the no-longer pregnant turtle."

"You're treading on thin ice Mike." Now this was much more interesting than watching the snow fall. I turned and looked at them. Raph snored really loud as he rolled over.

"Really? There's ice in here?"

"Mike."

"I thought that I was 'treading' on hardwood floors."

"Mike."

"So wood is ice?" Five…four…three…two…one…TAKE COVER! Leo tackled mike to the floor and they wrestled. Unfortunately, they hit the small table that the television was on. It rocked for a while, and then fell to the floor. It broke on contact. They stopped wrestling. "Ape's gonna kill ya Leo."

"ME?"

"No, the Easter Turtle."

"Don, can you fix it?"

"I'll try," I said. Well, at least I have something to do now.

"Ape's still gonna kill ya when I tell her."

"Shut up Mike."

"Yo no compredo."

Review for more.


	19. Sandwiches Anyone?

Here you go people.

I tinkered with the television, while Mikey sang "April's gonna kill ya," over and over again. When I finally got it back together again, I started to get hungry. "I am going to go make something that we can eat," I said as I stood up.

"As long as Leo doesn't cook, I'm fine with whatcha make," Mike called as I went down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and opened the refridgerator. I looked inside and saw Raph's meal that he still hasn't eaten. I looked around and found some cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and ham. I took them out as I searched for bread. I found it in a matter of seconds. I made some sandwiches, poured some fruit punch, and microwaved Raph's meal. I still wonder why Leo didn't make sandwiches instead of "soup". I put them on a tray and slowly went up the stairs. I opened the door and saw Mike sneezing and sniffling as he stared at the tray. "Yay! Edible food!"

"Here you go," I said as I gave Mike and Leo each a sandwich and glass of fruit punch. I put mine on the side for now. "Hey Leo, do you think that you can help me wake Raph up?"

"Sure, we also have to check on Raph's fever, Mike's cold seems to be coming back, so Raph's might also," Leo said. I held the tray of Raph's chicken, potatoes, and gravy. "Hey Raph," Leo whispered as he lightly shook Raph.

"Go 'way," Raph muttered softly as he batted at Leo's hands.

"Come on, you have to wake up and eat something."

"Nyyuuhhnn."

"Raph." This time Leo was shaking him a bit harder.

"I'll wake him up," Mike said as he swallowed the bite of his sandwich.

"Go ahead…but be gentle Mike," Leo warned.

"Yup," Mike said as he put down his sandwich and walked over to Raph. "Hey Raph, can I use you Sais as chopsticks?"

"Umm hmm," Raph mumbled.

"Odd, tha' usually works."

"Sure it does," Leo said sarcastically.

"Hey Raph, Casey's movin' away an' he's neva comin' back," Mike said.

"Umm hmm."

"Let me try," I said as I handed the tray over to Leo. I leaned over to Raph and started to whisper to him.

"Where?" Raph asked as he looked around the room. "Liar."

"Hold on Raph...what did you say Don?" Leo asked.

"Simple, that Master Splinter was yelling at you for something and that you were going to be grounded."

"I was goin' ta do tha' next," Mike said.

Review for more.


	20. Okay, That's Odd

Enjoy!

"Sure you were Mike," Leo said. We turned back to Raph and saw that he was beginning to doze off. "Hey!" Leo lightly smacked Raph in the face.

"Huh?" Raph muttered lightly as he began to wake up.

"Raph, you have to eat something," I said as Mike began sniffle again.

"Not hungry," Raph muttered as he rolled onto his side and tried to sleep.

"Maybe," Leo said as he grabbed the side of Raph's shell and rolled him back over. "But you have to eat, plus, we need to check for a fever."

"ACHOO!" We looked over and saw Mike with tons of mucus hanging from his face. "Ya guys have a tissue?"

"Hold on Mike," Leo said as he put down the tray and went to go get one. Before Leo could get past Mike though, Mike leaned forward and sneezed again. Now a long trail of it was hanging from Mike's face, but it luckily hadn't touched the floor yet.

"Hurry Leo!" Mike yelled. I looked back to Raph and saw that he was beginning to doze off again.

"Raph, you have to stay awake," I said as I lightly shook Raph. "Only for a little wile longer."

"Here Mike," Leo said as he handed a tissue to Mike, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks Leo," Mike said and the sound of Mike blowing his nose filled the room.

"Stay awake for a while now Raph," Leo said when he came back to Raph's side.

"Make up yar mind," Raph said softly. "One second it's 'what are ya doin' up! Go ta bed!' then it's 'Stay awake!'."

"Just stay awake Raph," Leo said as he put his hand to Raph's forehead. "That's odd."

"Wha'?" Mike asked as he came over to us.

"Well, Raph's fever is gone."

"How's tha' odd? I think tha's a good thing."

"But if anything, he's colder than normal."

"What?" Mike and I asked at the same time.

"Don, put one of your hands on your forehead, and the other on Raph's," Leo said.

"'K, ya can stop spinnin'," Raph said. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were slightly glazed over. I did as Leo instructed and Leo was right.

"Where's the thermometer?" I asked.

"Don' know," Mike said and Leo shrugged. I went downstairs to find it, but I found something worse than Leo's cooking monster that is currently frozen outside of Raph's window. Much worse.

Review for more.


	21. Attack Of Leo's Cooking

Enjoy! Oh, and Pacphys all of my other stories have been uploaded, incase you forgot about them.

Remember that soup that Leo tried to cook before and how we poured…or we tried to at least…it down the sink? Well, now the sink was filled with the soup, only it was filled to the brim and bubbling like it was boiling hot. I don't know about you, but when you pour soup into frozen pipes, you might not want to stick around when it boils over. I went up the stairs as fast as I could while being quiet. "Did you find the thermometer?" Leo asked.

"No, and if I was lucky, your soup didn't see me," I said.

"You mean tha' soup tha'…ACHOO…Ate Raph's spoon?" Mike asked. I nodded. "Tha's it! Ya're neva cookin' again Leo!"

"What do you mean Don?" Leo asked.

"Remember how the pipes were frozen when we poured it in the sink?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Now the sink is full to the top of your soup, only it's boiling now."

"I'm not going downstairs when Leo's cooking is alive," Mike said as he coughed.

"You don't have to, I will," Leo said.

"Can I have your katanas when you don't come back?" Mike asked.

"No."

"But they'd make great kitchen knifes!"

"No."

"Fine, can I have your room then?"

"No. Now you stay with Raph while Don and I go to check it out." Me? When did I volunteer?

"Have fun with Frankinsoup!"

"Just watch the television Mike." Leo went down the stairs, followed by me. As we got closer to the kitchen, the sound of something wet hitting the floor grew. We went down the stairs faster and saw the floor covered in Leo's soup.

"Back upstairs?" I asked as the soup started to reach the stairs.

"Back upstairs!" Leo yelled. We ran up the stairs as fast as we could.

"Whatchya find?" Mike asked. I looked over to Raph and saw that he was sleeping.

"The soups attacking," I said.

"More attacking food?" Mike groaned in between sneezing.

"Yeah, and I will never cook again!" Leo said.

"DUH!" Mike yelled. "Nothin' good eva happens when we stick ya near a stove with food!"

I looked over at the door and saw the soup start to go underneath the door. "Guys?" I said.

"Huh?" Leo said. I pointed to the door and their eyes grew wide.

Review for more.


	22. Temperatures

Hey you go!

"Great, death by soup!" Mike moaned as he began to cough. "Man tha' reeks!"

"What are we going to do?" I asked Leo. Leo shrugged.

"We can't go outside because of Raph and Mike," Leo said.

"Ya ain't ditchin' us!" Mike yelled.

"Of course not Mike," I said. "We are not tellin' Casey why Raph isn't with us, Master Splinter why you also are gone, and definitely not telling April why her house is flooded with soup."

"Thanks Don!" Mike said.

"You are welcome," I said.

"DON! Don, wake up already." I blinked and saw Mike and Leo staring at me.

"Did something happen?" I asked as I looked to the door and saw that the soup wasn't there.

"I asked you if you could get the thermometer, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Fine," I said. Was I dreaming?

"Hey Don," Mike called as he coughed. "Ya need ta sleep more, 'cause ya kinda went ta sleep on us." Okay, so it was a dream.

"Sure thing Mike," I said as I walked down the stairs. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went to the sink and saw that there was no soup in it. I shook my head as I walked into the living room. I looked through it and found the thermometer near the fireplace. It seems that Mike did know where it was, especially if he or Raph were going to burn it. I picked it up and walked up the stairs. When I got in Raph's room, I gave it to Leo.

"Thanks," Leo said as he took it. "Mike, I'm also going to take your temperature."

"Why me?" Mike said as he tried to hide his face from Leo.

"You are sick also," Leo said as he tried to get to Mike's face without getting him in the eyes. "Mike, can you move your hands?"

"Uh uh," Mike said as he sniffed the mucus back again.

"Do you need another tissue Mike?" I asked.

"Yup!" Mike said as he sneezed. I went over to the box that was resting near the television and took one. I gave it to Mike, who took it and ran out of the room to blow his nose in peace. "Thanks Don!" Mike said when re returned with his face covered.

"I was so close," Leo moaned.

"Yet so far away," Mike said. "Wanna watch TV?"

"No, I want to take your temperature," Leo growled.

"Nope."

Review for more.


	23. One Way Or Another

Oops. Didn't know that I typed _that,_ OOU. Thanks for catching that error Pacphys and Katana-Babe. Oh, to Katana-Babe, did my error brighten your day? I could understand making you laugh…hell, once I found it after you mentioned it, I laughed, but I've never really brightened anyone's day? Oh, Pacphys, great idea! Since you like Donnie so much, he gets to bring it up. If you guys see any more errors, please let me know, I'll fix 'em…the other one is now. Spell check works like hell. Here's the next one…chapter, that is!

I walked over to Mike. "Hey Mike, can I talk to you alone?" I asked him.

"Show ya hands," Mike said. I showed him that I didn't have the thermometer, so he followed me into the hallway. Mike closed the door so he would know if Leo was trying to come to take his temperature. "Whach ya wanna talk 'bout?" Was there more than one real word in that "sentence"?

"You do know that Leo doesn't have to put that thermometer in your mouth to take your temperature right?" I asked Mike.

"Where else would he put it?" Mike asked, probably not liking the grin on my face. I pointed where and Mike turned pale green. "Please tell me tha' ya're jokin'."

"They do that to dogs," I said as I began to bite my tongue.

"I'm notta dog!" Mike yelled. "Ya won' tell Leo, will ya?"

"If he asks, I have to."

"Jus' preten' tha' he's Shredda! Ya wouldn' tell him anythin, even if he asks…would ya?"

"No, I would not."

"Please don' tell Leo, if ya don'…I'll be good!"

"Only, if you take your temperature."

"Ugh, FINE! I'll take ma stupid temperature."

"Thank you Mike; now lets go inside the room." We entered the room and Leo was watching us the whole time. "Do you have something to tell Leo, Mike?"

"I'll take my temperature." Leo looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Leo asked me.

"Trust me when I say this, I would have done nothing…you would," I said with a grin. Leo looked at me odd, but he went to taking Mike's temperature before Mike would change his mind, but I knew he would not.

"Happy Don?" Mike said as the thermometer came out of his mouth.

"Very," I said as Mike began wiping his tongue on his arm.

"You don't seem to have a fever yet Mike," Leo said as he wiped the thermometer on a tissue to get the saliva off of it.

"How are we going to take Raph's temperature?" Leo asked when he could not wake Raph up again.

"Tell Leo wha' ya tol' me Don," Mike said with grin, before he sneezed.

Review for more.


	24. Discussion

Thanks for the reviews. Here you go!

"What did you tell him?" Leo asked. I grinned, as did Mike, but mine was not evil…and I mean EVIL.

"Well, I told Mike,-" I began before I was so rudely interrupted.

"He said tha'…_sniffles_…ta take temps withou' tha thermometer, ya shove it where tha sun don' shine…eva," Mike finished.

"You told Mike that?" Leo said as he began to look at me questioningly.

"Technically-," I began, before I was RUDELY interrupted AGAIN.

"Here come the big words tha' make no sense…it always comes afta' the word "techni-crap", ya notice tha'?" Mikey said.

"Actually Leo," I said, glancing at Mike. "I said that you did not have to put it in his mouth to take his temperature, then when Mike asked where would you put it, I pointed."

"Don't worry Mike," Leo said as he grinned. "I would never go near your "area" to take your temperature…even if it mean t my death." Right then, I knew that Leo was talking about what could reside in Mike "down there" and the smell. We began to laugh and mike looked at us as he sniffled.

"Wha's so funny?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Leo said as we tried to stop laughing. Something about the image of Leo trying to go near Mike that way with a thermometer made me laugh. Especially since it always ended with Leo dressed as a nurse and passed out on the floor.

"Did ya sniff Leo's cookin'?" Mike asked.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Leo asked.

"Here is one fact: it lives," I said.

"I didn't ask you Don, what Mike. My cooking got your tongue?" Leo snapped.

"Nope, it's got ya're BRAINS!" Mike yelled as he began to laugh. Something like this never ends well, just watch, you will see what I mean.

"Just for that comment, I'm cooking dinner," Leo said.

"WE"RE GONNA DIE!" Mikey yelled, before he sneezed so hard he fell on his shell.

"Want some help Mike?" I asked.

"Leave him there, he needs to think for a while," Leo said.

"Fine by me," Mike said with a grin. "I don' mind, but I have ta go pee."

"Get him up!" Leo yelled as we ran to get mike up as fast as possible.

"Thanks," Mike said as he ran to the bathroom like he was going to die if he did not go soon. Mike soon returned with a smile. "That felt good."

"Okay…how are we going to go this?" Leo asked.

"I know!" Mike yelled. "Ya could-."


	25. A Backwards Flu?

Enjoy!

"Shove it down Raph's throat!" Mike suggested. Leo and I looked at Mikey like he was crazy.

"Mike, you do know that we are trying to take Raph's temperature, not suffocate him…right?" Leo asked.

"Or try to make him eat it," I added.

"I know," Mike said. Does anyone know why he suggested that then?

"Leo," I called. "Maybe we could hold it under Raph's tongue while Raph sleeps?"

"That might work," Leo said after he spent a few minutes thinking it over. "Mike, I want you to sit down and not interfere in any way, shape, or form, got it?" Mike gave Leo a thumbs-up. "Don, and you hold Raph still, just in case?"

"Sure," I said. I went over to Raph and held his arms and part of his plastron in place. Leo went over to Raph's mouth, seeing how Raph sleeps with his mouth parted, and he slid the thermometer in. After a few minutes, Leo removed the thermometer and narrowed his eyes as he read it.

"Don, can you read this and tell me what you get?" Leo asked as he handed me the electronic thermometer. I took it and read the number. Right then I did a double take. How was this possible?

"Maybe we should take it again," I said as I gave it back to Leo. For some reason, the thermometer was reading over than average. Which was odd seeing how Mike didn't have a fever, yet.

"Do you think you could check it out first?" Leo asked. "Because Mike came out normal."

"Hey!" Mike yelled.

"You know what I meant," Leo said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think tha' I do," Mike said, testing his luck.

"Do you want me to cook breakfast along with dinner?" Leo threatened. Say No!

"Depends, is breakfast cereal? Wait…can you make that!" Mike said with a grin. Leo looked at Mike with a look that said, "You are skating on thin ice".

"Will do," I said as I started to look for where the screws were. After unscrewing the lid and removing it along with the battery, I began to tamper with the different wired and connections. In a matter of minutes, I found out that it was in perfect working condition. "Nothing is wrong with it Leo." I handed it Leo.

"Odd, so Raph really is past a fever and has the opposite now," Leo mused to himself.

"Told you I was normal," Mike said.

"Actually, you told Raph that when we were five," Leo said as he shook the thermometer to hear any loose screws. I already checked, sure I hadn't had any sleep for a while, but I am not slipping in my work.

"Same thing," Mike said. "Hey Don…ACHOO…what's for dinner?"

"I just barely made lunch," I said.

"But I'm hungry!" Mike whined.

"I already told you that I was making dinner," Leo said as he looked at Mike.

"You weren't joking!" Mike yelled with fear.

Review for more.


	26. Bad Idea Mikey!

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

"Of course I wasn't joking," Leo said with a smirk on his face. "I'm thinking lasagna, how about you two?" Mike's eyes grew wide.

"DON!" Mike yelled, even though I was right next to him. "Please get Leo not ta kill us all with his cookin'!" I looked at Leo and shrugged.

"I'm beginning to think that I'm unappreciated," Leo said. Right then I remembered that we still he to get Raph to eat. I looked at Leo and something in his head clicked, seeing how his eyes dilated a bit larger than normal, but I will not go there…that is a different story. "Plus, we still have to feed Raph." Yep, Leo is a mind reader all right, or is it me?

"I'm no' a baby," I heard Raph mutter as he turned around on the side of his shell. Leo and I grinned. Even asleep, Raph did not like being talked about without his word in edgewise.

"Do you want the pleasures Don?" Leo asked, probably seeing how I woke him up last time.

"Can I do I'?" Mike asked as he raised his hand with a goofy grin on his face. The type of grin that promises that he will not screw it up…on purpose, that is. Mike sneezed before he stood up, most likely to jump around the room and ask us over and over again. "Please?" Right then, Mike jumped around Leo and I in circles, as he asked it over and over and over again.

"Fine!" Leo yelled as he cracked under the sound. A turtle can only stand so much of the same thing until he cracks, especially if Mike is the one doing the repeated-ness.

"Yay!" Mike yelled. Mike really acts like a five year old when he gets exited, like when we take him to Central park and its snowing, but…yet again…that is another story, for another time. Mike went over to Raph and stuck his finger in his mouth. Leo and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We knew what was coming.

"No Mike!" Leo and I yelled as we pulled Mike away before he could give Raph a Wet-Willy. Mike began to pout.

"Why'd ya do tha'? I was gonna wake 'im up," Mike said…in half English.

"Mike," I said, looking him in the eyes. "What do you think Raph would do if he wakes up to a Wet-Willy? Sick or fine?" Mike stuck his tongue partially out of his mouth, as he appeared to be thinking. Just then, M9ike's eyes grew wide.

"Thanks guys!" Mike said as he hugged us. I was just glad that April made Mike bathe if he wanted to sit on the couch and play Casey's videogames. Otherwise, we would be in serious trouble.

"How are we going to do this?" Leo asked when Mike let us go and we all began to think as we stood.

"Without a Wet-Willy?" Mike asked.

"Let's see, do we want to live?" Leo said sarcastically. "Of course without a Wet-Willy!"

"Then I'm out of ideas," Mike groaned. Just then his eyes lit up. "I've got it!"

Review for more.


	27. Quiet Mikey!

Thanks for the reviews Pacphys and Lone Warrior2. Enjoy!

"A wedgie!" Mikey yelled. Leo and I slapped our foreheads. "Wait, Raph isn't wearin' any underwear."

"Mike," Leo called, getting Mike's attention again. "What do you think that Raph's reaction would have been if he had underwear?" I can already see how it would end, with a grinning Raph and a crying Mike.

"Probably the same way as the Wet-Willy," Mike said. Leo and I smiled.

"Yes, it would. Do you think that that is a good ending?" Leo asked. Mike just shook his head really fast. "Good. Don? Do you want to try?" Leo was not asking, he was pleading now.

"Sure, just let me think for something," I said as I began to think. Hmm, what would work? Already tried the Leo in trouble, tried the Purple Dragon, tried the Mikey using Sai. What is left? What does Raph not like? This is a tricky one. What type of food does Raph not like? I have got it! "Raph, Leo's trying to make chicken soup for dinner."

"I'm no' hungry," Raph muttered.

"Even not for some of my fried chicken?" Mike teased.

"Wha' part o' I ain't hungry don' ya understand?" Raph asked as he looked at us with unfocused eyes.

"It doesn't matter whether you are hungry or not, you have to eat," Leo said. Raph moaned.

"Fine, if it will shut you up," Raph growled. He managed to eat half of what was on the plate. "Ya happy now?" Raph growled at Leo.

"Yes, thank you," Leo said with a smile as he took what was left downstairs, along with the other dishes. Raph then rolled back onto his side and went to sleep. Leo came back up the stairs and he watched the television with Mike. Nothing was on, until Mike found Punk'd. Then, all Hell broke loose. Leo and I were trying to calm Mike down from laughing so hard, but nothing worked. If we do not calm Mike down soon, he will wake Raph up again.

"Did ya'll…ACHOO…see tha'?" Mikey yelled as he laughed. As we tried to calm Mike down, I heard Raph growl something as he rolled onto his plastron.

"Mike," I said, after I thought of a way to calm him down. "Either be quiet so Raph can rest, or you are going to go back into you're room to rest, just like Master Splinter ordered." Mike suddenly went quiet, his eyes grew wide and he nodded.

"I'll be good," Mike said. Just then, the whole screen turned into static. "Huh?"

"I will get to work," I said as I went behind the television. I rewired a few things and after a few minutes, I got it working again.

"Thanks Don!" Mikey said. I nodded and Mike watched the television in silence, fearing the consequences.

"What should I make for dinner?" Leo asked my, so Mike could not hear him. I closed my eyes, rubbed the back of my neck and smiled at the same time.

"Maybe I should cook," I said. Leo seemed to think of the options…and his consequences of cooking.

"Fine, what are you going to cook for dinner?" Leo asked. I seemed to think it over.

"I do not know," I said. "You really got me in the mood for lasagna though. Maybe I will try that."

"April has a few cookbooks that you could use."

"Trust me when I say this. I might need them."

Review for more.


	28. Here We Go Again

Umm...sorry? Enjoy, though.

"I can help!" Mike volunteered. "I'll walk you through it!"

"Sure, Mike," I said, after all, I will need the help. We walked down the stairs, leaving Leo to watch over Raph. Once in the kitchen, we got out all of the pans and made the lasagna. Mike wanted to put it in the oven, so I let him. We went back up the stairs, after all it was going to take a long time to bake.

"Hey, Leo," I said as we entered Raph's room. "Dinner's cooking." Leo nodded, playing a game of solitare.

"Let's play Go Fish!" Mike shouted as he sat down in front of Leo. All I could think was "Oh God, not again."

"Again?" Leo asked, "Why don't you watch some TV? ...Quietly."

"Nothing good's on," Mike said with a smile. "Plus, I like beating you at this!"

I shook my head. "Why don't you two go color or something?" I knew April had paper and pencil's lying around here.

"Draw?" Mike asked. "What would I draw?"

"Anything," Leo said.

"Sure!" Mike agreed. "But where's the paper and pencils?" Leo got up, saying he would gladly go look for the objects. After a few minutes of listening to mike hum random tunes, Leo returned with a large stack of black paper and a handful of #2 pencils.

Mike grabbed a large portion and began to draw. I took a few seet and started some more designs for future inventions. I had to stop when I heard Mike giggling. Yes, he wasn't laughing-he was giggling.

I looked over at what Mike was drawing and I started to laugh. Leo looked over at us. On the sheet, Mike had a picture of Leo (it was labeled) in a tutu, tiara, and holding a wand. Make-up was drawn on Leo's face, making him look more feminine.

"Mike," Leo said, neary growling. I bit my lip, trying to keep quiet. "Get rid of that."

"Why?" Mike asked, innocently.

"Because I said so!"

"Not good enough." Mike was laughing now.

"Get rid of it!"

"No!" Leo lunged at Mike and they wrestled, trying to take the paper. I just sat by, knowing that the picture would be torn soon. I was right and Mike was not happy, to say the least. "Meanie!"

"I told you to get rid of it!"

"Fine, I'll just draw another one!"

"You better not!" This was going to be a long day. I could tell. I started to ignored their yelling, going back to my designs.

"SHUT UP!!!" Raph yelled. I looked over, Raph was leaning up on his arms. "Some people on _Earth _would enjoy sleep, TODAY!!!"

"Sorry," Leo and Mike said. Raph just grumbled and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. I chuckled to myself, knowing that they would stop...for a while at least.

"Maybe you should play tic-tac-toe," I suggested.

Mike grinned, "I'll beat you there too!"

"Don't count on it!" Leo countered. For some reason, I just had to watch this. It was like a train wreck, I knew what was going to happen, but I just _had _to see it.

"Fine, I call X's!"

"No way!" I listened to then do this for a while before they finally agreed to switch who would get to go first as X's.

They played the simple game for a few rounds, then somwhow switched to handman.

"A?" Leo asked, trying to guess the five letter word.

"Nope! You lose!"

"What was it?"

"Loser!" They were about to go at it again, I could feel it, but they were stopped.

Review for more. Again I apologize for the wait TT.


End file.
